


Chibi Madness

by dragonwrangler



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Humor, M/M, Prompt Fic, There will be sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-14
Updated: 2005-11-14
Packaged: 2017-12-14 22:39:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/842176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonwrangler/pseuds/dragonwrangler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone is making a move to take the throne and has turned the Pharaoh, High Priest Seth, and (accidently) Thief King Bakura into cute little chibis- leaving Mahado to pick up the pieces.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Names: In most cases I use the Rōmaji versions of character names with the exception of Seto who is Seth in this fic.
> 
> This is a little demon plot I adopted from Elektra at Kokoro no Yami- thank you! Originally posted on AdultFanfiction.net from November 2005 to May 2006. Updated June 2013.

Bakura sat scrunched in a dark corner, his view of the Royal bed chambers blocked by the cabinet he was currently hiding behind. The great Thief King cursed his luck as he listened to Pharaoh and his High Priest talk and drink in complete comfort while he was quickly growing several cramps in his legs and back from the uncomfortable position he had been forced to take when the two had unexpectedly entered the room.   
  
 _Damn Pharaoh. Damn Priest._    
  
As he continued to curse in his head, Bakura heard Pharaoh dismissing the servants. He listened to the two remaining occupants of the room moving about; heard their voices changing in emotion and tempo.   
  
Moving silently, even with the distraction of the tingling pain that told Bakura his leg had fallen asleep, the Thief King peered around the side of the cabinet and found a sight that made his blood run hot with frustration.   
  
The damn High Priest was slowly stripping the damn Pharaoh of his damn royal clothing while locked in a passionate kiss.

  
“Fuck,” Bakura muttered as he watched the show unfolding before him and, much to his annoyance, found himself unable to turn away.   
  
Pharaoh’s long, deep blue cloak was the first to go. The Priest ran his hands down Pharaoh’s bare back as the man arched to tangled his hands in his Priest’s hair. The collar of precious stones and gold beading dropped next, swiftly followed by the Pharaoh himself as the Priest caught him with one arm around the waist and one behind his knees and expertly threw him into the bed that dominated the room without once breaking the kiss.   
  
 _Damn, damn, damn!_  
  
Climbing into the bed to straddle Pharaoh, the Priest finally broke the kiss and rose up on his knees. He stripped his golden belt and blue robe off, tossing them away. Pharaoh ran his hands up over his Priest’s trim stomach and waist, his face filled with enough unadulterated lust that even from across the room Bakura had no trouble seeing it.   
  
The Pharaoh’s hands made quick work of the knots holding the Priest’s kilt in place and pulled it free, giving the Thief King an amazingly annoying view of the Priest backside. Rolling his eyes as he ground his teeth together, Bakura watched the Priest reach down to easily remove the rest of Pharaoh’s clothing before capturing the lips of Pharaoh in another kiss.  
  
And since he kept his ass in the air, it simply made Bakura’s view even more irritating as a few more of the Priest’s many attributes came into view when he shifted his knees a little further apart.   
  
And even more annoying than that was the fact the view was beginning to arouse the trapped thief.   
  
 _Damn, damn, damn!_  
  
Managing to choke back a growl, Bakura shifted to a slightly more comfortable position. When he looked back, he found the scene on the bed had changed. Pharaoh had pushed himself up on one arm, forcing the Priest upright again. Bakura’s mind boggled as he realized what Pharaoh was up to as the man maneuvered the Priest into a better position for what he had in mind.   
  
 _Oh, that’s just great._    
  
Growing more and more frustrated, and more and more aroused, the Thief King watched as Pharaoh began sucking on his Priest’s cock. Bakura could not see exactly what Pharaoh was doing to the Priest, but from the way the Priest was doubled over and moaning, Pharaoh was doing a damn good job.   
  
Finding himself getting warm, Bakura slipped his robes open as he watched the Priest beginning to lose some of his famous self-control, muscles twitching and hips starting to buck from the pleasure he was experiencing. A cry of passion slipped out of the Priest, and Bakura could hear a deep, satisfied hum from Pharaoh as the Priest climaxed into his mouth. Bakura started in fascination as Pharaoh drank every last drop of his Priest’s seed.   
  
The Priest slowly fell onto his side as Pharaoh, a self-satisfied smirk on his face, straightened out to kiss his Priest, draping himself across the Priest‘s sweat covered body. Bakura licked suddenly dry lips as the kiss on the bed deepened, a duel of dominance obviously developing between the two.   
  
The Priest suddenly flipped Pharaoh onto his back, an answering smirk on his face as he grabbed for something on the bed. A small jar was near the head of the bed and the Priest opened it one handed, dipped his fingers in, and reached down to Pharaoh’s crotch, all without once breaking eye contact with Pharaoh. Bakura got the impression the Priest was challenging Pharaoh not to react to what he was doing.   
  
And for a moment it appeared Pharaoh might win the challenge. The Priest’s breathing was growing rough as he slipped his fingers into Pharaoh and even Bakura found himself reaching down to stroke his own cock; Pharaoh simply smirked at his Priest.   
  
At least until the Priest found just the right spot.   
  
Pharaoh arched with a cry, hands fisting into the sheets beneath him, breaking eye contact with the Priest. The Priest leaned down to run kisses across Pharaoh’s body as he continues to work the spot, keeping Pharaoh tossing and moaning in pleasure.   
  
Ducking his head down to Pharaoh’s crotch, the Priest slipped Pharaoh’s weeping cock into his mouth, causing both Pharaoh and, much to his annoyance, Bakura himself to moan in pleasure.   
  
Raising his head as he pulled his fingers out, the Priest scooped the fingers back into the jar then grasped his own cock, quickly coating it. Positioning himself between Pharaoh’s legs, the Priest placed an arm under Pharaoh to lift him slightly, pressing his cock into Pharaoh with a well-practiced thrust. Pharaoh’s body bowed up toward the body above him, his hands reaching up to wrap around his Priest’s neck as he cried out.   
  
Bakura leaned against the back of the cabinet as he stroked himself towards his own climax as he listened to the Priest continue to thrust into Pharaoh, the sound of flesh against flesh proving to be surprisingly erotic to the Thief King. Sensing Pharaoh reaching his end Bakura bit back his own cry as he climaxed into his hand as the Priest cried out with Pharaoh swiftly following.   
  
For a moment, Bakura’s senses blanked out, his body shuddering with pleasure. He managed to open his eyes in time to watch the bodies on the bed rocking from the orgasms rippling through them. The Priest once again collapsed to the bed, Pharaoh’s legs wrapped tightly around his waist.   
  
Knowing the danger he had just put himself in, Bakura took several deep breaths to even out his reactions but it still took several moments before he felt back in control of himself.   
  
 _Damn Pharaoh, damn Priest._  
  
Bakura grimacing slightly as he wiped himself off with the inside edge of his robes and, quickly wrapping himself back up, glanced back at the two in the bed. They were still tangled together with the Priest’s cock still buried within Pharaoh. Realizing they had passed out, Bakura felt a smirk cross his face as he prepared to slip out of the room.   
  
Even if they did notice him now, they would have a slight problem trying to get up to chase after him. He was seriously tempted to see them try, though. It would be entertaining to say the least.   
  
Deciding it wasn’t worth the risk, Bakura gathered himself to make a dash out of the room when his ears caught the sound of almost silent footsteps as someone new entering the room.   
  
“Oh, fucking Ra, now what!” the Thief King snarled under his breath.   
  
The footsteps stopped somewhere near the bed. Bakura leaned forward to look further into the room when he heard a deep voice begin to chant. Before he could see who it was, Bakura was slumping against the back of the cabinet, his body suddenly unresponsive as the voice continued to chant. Screaming mentally, the Thief King fought the spell the voice was casting, but failed completely; the world growing dark as his eyelids closed against his will.   
  
 _Oh just fuckin’ great…_ the Thief King thought as the darkness took him.

* * *

“Teacher! Teacher!”   
  
Mahado was sorely tempted not to answer his student’s call— recognizing the tone as the one she used when a spell went wrong in a big way. However he knew he would have to answer it eventually and that it was best just to get it over with.   
  
“MANA!” Mahado shouted.   
  
The girl slid past the door before running back to come to a sliding stop before him on the glossy marble floor.   
  
 _Oh Thoth, she has that look._  
  
“I didn’t do it! I didn’t do it! I swear teacher, I wasn’t doing any magic near the Pharaoh’s bed chambers!” she stated breathlessly.   
  
“What?”   
  
Mana grabbed his arm and began dragging him toward the Royal Quarters. As she pulled him along, Mahado asked, “Why were you near Pharaoh’s room, Mana?”   
  
“I heard funny noises coming out and went to look!”   
  
Mahado rolled his eyes. Yes, there would have been funny noises coming out of there since Seth had more or less thrown Pharaoh over his shoulder and carried him to bed last night.   
  
“Mana, you shouldn’t disturb Pharaoh when he has company.”   
  
Mana stopped in her tracks, a blush filling her cheeks. “They weren’t making those kind of noises, teacher!” she said as she glanced back. “I know better than to go in when they’re making those kinds of noises.” She yanked Mahado’s arm again and continued on.   
  
“I heard little voices yelling and took a look to see if Pharaoh needed help with some children but…” She stopped in the entrance to the Royal bedroom and pointed.   
  
“I saw that when I looked!” she exclaimed in delight.   
  
Inside the room Mahado found three miniature, wide- eyed, rosy cheeked, frighteningly cute versions of Pharaoh Atemu, High Priest Seth, and _oh my Ra, it can’t be!_ Thief King Bakura standing in the center of the room hollering at one another.   
  
“Aren’t they adorable?” Mana exclaimed with a smile.   
  
 _I never thought I would hear Seth called adorable in my life_ , Mahado thought in utter astonishment as he turned to Mana to ask, “Are you sure you weren’t using magic around here, Mana?”   
  
“Mmmmhmm!” Mana answered as she nodded vigorously.   
  
Before he could ask another question, Atemu let out a yell; running up to Mahado with his hands held wide like a child looking to be picked up. He hit Mahado’s legs with almost enough force to knock him over then wrapped them in a tight grip. The King of all Egypt looked up from the area of Mahado’s knees with desperate sparkling eyes and said in a high pitched, sing-song voice, “You can fix this, right Mahado? Please tell me you can fix this!”   
  
Flustered, Mahado asked, “What happened?”   
  
“It was the Ra-damned thief’s fault. He’s the one who fucking did this!” Seth shouted as he pointed a finger at the thief, who retaliated by sticking his tongue out at the Priest.   
  
Mahado shook his head.  _Words like that have no business coming out of someone who looks that cute._

_Oh Ra, I can’t believe I just called Seth cute._    
  
In the few moments it took Mahado’s stunned mind to think those thoughts, Atemu had let go of him with a shout; Seth had the thief in a choke hold as he let out a string of expletives; the thief was pulling out what Mahado assumed to be a knife; and Mana was laughing so hard she had doubled over and had her arms wrapped around her waist.   
  
Mahado snapped.   
  
“SILENCE!” he roared.   
  
Everyone froze. For a moment silence reined, the three transformed men all biting their trembling lower lips as shimmering tears filled their eyes, until the thief suddenly howled, “WHAAAAAAA!” 

The thief slapped his hands over his mouth, a look of horror crossing over his face. Atemu and Seth each took a cautious step away from him.   
  
 _Oh Thoth, that can’t be good._  
  
Speaking through clenched teeth, Mahado said slowly, “Mana, go find the Chief Vizier and bring him here as quickly as you can. Do not speak to anyone, not even the Vizier, about what’s going on; just tell him I want to see him immediately.”

Bowing, Mana answered, “Yes, teacher.” before running out of the room. Closing the doors behind the girl, Mahado turned to regard the group before him.   
  
All three men were now glaring at one another, which only managed to make them look even more adorable. It sent a shiver up Mahado’s spine. “I’m assuming," he said, "from that outburst that you’re not the cause of this Bakura; but since you were obviously in the room when it happened do you have any idea who is?”   
  
“Hardly!” the thief shouted. He waved a hand toward the other two. “All I heard was someone stepping into the room and chanting out some spell after those two had fucked themselves senseless!”   
  
“WHAT?” Seth shouted. “YOU...” Seth lunged for the thief, forcing Mahado to reach out and grab the back of the thief’s robes to yank him out of the Priest’s way.   
  
Holding the thief at arms length as Seth smacked into his leg, Mahado shouted, “You want to get out of this Seth then shut up for a moment!” Seth glared uselessly up at Mahado then turned away, stamping his little feet as he swore under his breath. Glanced at the thief—who looked to Mahado like some deranged white-haired bunny hanging from his grip— Mahado asked, “You didn’t notice anything else?”   
  
Grinning madly, the thief said, “Outside of the Pharaoh having a nice ass?” Mahado rolled his eyes as Seth screamed for his Blue-Eyes White Dragon.   
  
Shouting out a counter spell to keep the monster from suddenly appearing in the middle of the Royal bed chambers, which were just too small to accommodate a creature of that size, Mahado glared at the surprised Priest and said in a low dangerous tone, “You do that again Seth, and I’m sticking you in the Shadow Realms till I figure out what happened. Got it?”   
  
Waiting until he got a reluctant nod out of Seth, Mahado looked back at the thief, who was happily swinging his legs back and forth through the air.   
  
 _Oh Ra, what god did I piss off today?_    
  
“Nothing else?” Mahado asked.   
  
“Nope,” the thief answered as he continued to swing in Mahado’s grasp.   
  
“Fine.” Mahado let the thief drop to the floor. Atemu and Seth both snickered as the thief rubbed his bruised backside and glared up at Mahado.   
  
Massaging the bridge of his nose, feeling the mother of all headaches growing behind his eyeballs, Mahado tried to figure out what to do next— besides following through with the sudden deranged impulse to gather up all three and squeeze them until their heads popped off.   
  
That would be bad. Satisfying, but bad.   
  
 _The Chief Vizier had better get here soon before I lose my mind_ , Mahado thought absently. As he watched Atemu and Seth grin like children at the disgruntled thief, Mahado added, _Or theirs for that matter_.


	2. Chapter 2

Chief Vizier Shimon was not surprised to be dragged down the hall by Mahado’s student— it wasn’t the first time he had been in such a situation and he was sure it wouldn’t be the last—but he was surprised she had remained silent since announcing that Mahado wanted to see him. Shimon wondered idly what spell Mahado had cast on the energetic girl to keep her quiet, since that was the only thing Shimon could think of that might be effective in shutting the girl up for any length of time.

When they reached the royal quarters, Mana came to a halt and leaned forward to press an ear against the closed doors. Shimon could hear several voices arguing on the other side. “Mana?” Shimon asked; still in her grip and still wondering why he was meeting the Priest here.

“Right,” was all Mana said as she let go of him and shoved the doors open.

Shimon moved past Mana but stopped after a few steps when he finally made out what was being said.

“How come he gets to sit on the bed?” a voice shouted from one corner of the room.

“Cause he’s Pharaoh you idiot!” Seth's voice answered from another.

“Yeah, cause I’m Pharaoh, you idiot.” Pharaoh’s voice added from the area of the bed.

“Bakura if you don’t shut up I’m going to gag you and tie you to that chair!” Mahado shouted, his figure blocking Shimon's view of the room.

As he took a step sideways to get a better view, Shimon heard the first voice say, “Really?” Looking in the direction of the voice, Shimon found himself staring at a small adorable version of the Thief King that was peering around a chair facing one corner of the room. The thief was smirking at Mahado as he added in a deep brazen voice that just did not fit the face it was coming out of, “So you’re into bondage, huh? Well, I’m all for that but wouldn’t you rather tie me up to something else? Something that would make it much easier for you to have your way with me? Come on, Priest—be a little more creative with your fantasies.”

Snickers could be heard from the bed and the opposite corner of the room.

Before Mahado could respond to that, the Vizier heard Pharaoh shout out delightedly, “Shimon!” Swinging his gaze to the bed, Shimon saw a child dressed as Pharaoh about to slip off the bed when Mahado snapped, “Atemu! Sit down or I’ll tie you up as well!”

“Oh, threesome, there you go!” the thief called out.

The child on the bed looked up at the tall Priest just as Shimon caught a flash of blue out of the corner of his eye. Shocked, he realized that the chair facing the opposite corner of the room had a miniature Seth sitting in it.

Still poised to slip off the bed, the child who looked like Pharaoh said slowly, his crimson eyes narrowing, “Mahado; I am Pharaoh remember?”

“Yeah, you idiot!” the thief said before bursting into maniacal laughter.

Crossing his arms, Mahado ignored the thief and said in a tone of voice the Vizier could not remember hearing Mahado use before, “Are you going to get back in that bed or not, my Pharaoh?”

Atemu stared at him in surprise. Obviously seeing something in the Priest‘s expression he was not willing to argue with he scooted back to the center of the bed and sat staring at Mahado with wide eyes. Shimon watched Mahado turn to look at the other two, who had matching looks of shocked disbelief on their faces as they quickly disappeared behind the chair backs.

Mahado took a deep breath then turned. “I think it would be best to rearrange the Pharaoh’s schedule for the time being, Chief Vizier.” the harried looking Priest stated without preamble.

“What happened?” Shimon asked; amazed. He realized whatever had caused this had happened quite early since Mahado was only dressed in his night robes.

Mahado rubbed his forehead before running a hand through his hair. “Someone came in last night and cast a spell that apparently backfired.”

“Backfired? What do you mean backfired? It seems pretty effective from where I’m sitting!” Seth said with a note of irritation in his voice.

“Oh, you’re in trouble now!” the thief whispered.

“My guess is that it should have done more damage to you and Atemu," Mahado explained without turning. "Whoever cast the spell had not counted on anyone else being in the room. The spell was stretched too thin and, instead of causing harm, caused you three to turn into… whatever you’ve turned into.”

“You call this not causing harm?” Seth snapped as he leaned around the chair to glare at Mahado.

“Would you rather be dead Seth? I can certainly fix that for you!” Mahado shouted over his shoulder before swinging back to Shimon.

“I’m going to report this to Akunadin and the others. Do not let them leave this room and do not let anyone enter.” The Priest stormed out, grabbing Mana as he left the room.

Turning back to the occupants of the room, Shimon found three sets of cute smiling faces looking at him. He knew he was in trouble as soon as the doors closed behind him.

* * *

Sending Mana off to gather up a few spell books, Mahado quickly made his way to the meeting room and found Akunadin, Isis, and Shada already there.

Watching him enter and noting his state of undress, Isis smiled. “I take it you had an entertaining evening, Mahado?" she said. "You‘re usually not the one who is late.”

“We have a problem.” Mahado answered her abruptly, a little surprised that Isis had not experienced any visions from the Millennium Tauk regarding the night's events.

Isis glanced at Akunadin, clearly startled by Mahado's tone. Akunadin frowned as he asked, “A problem, Mahado?”

Not having a better way to phrase it, Mahado took a deep breath then said, “Pharaoh, Seth, and the Thief King have been turned into...’ Mahado paused as he tried to think of the right word to describe what the three looked like before giving up to say, ‘well…children. Sort of.”

For a moment everyone simply stared at him until Akunadin said carefully, “Children, Mahado?”

Mahado nodded. “More or less; yes.”

“And why did you include the Thief King in that list, Mahado?” Akunadin asked.

“Apparently he was in the room when the spell was cast and got caught by its effects.”

“He was in the room? What do you mean he was in the room?”

“I mean exactly that,” Mahado answered irritably.

“Is Pharaoh all right?” Shada asked; concern clear in his voice.

Mahado thought a moment before saying truthfully, “Apart from being about as high as my knees? Yes, he is.” Bowing slightly to the stunned Priests, Mahado asked, “I request that Isis and Shada relieve the Chief Vizier so he can adjust the Pharaoh’s schedule while I search for the counter spell that will fix this, Master Akunadin.”

Akunadin simply nodded and continued to nod thoughtfully as the others rose to follow Mahado from the room.

* * *

After sending Isis to inform Karim of what had happened and checking to see if Mana was having any luck finding the spell books he needed only to find she had already found them and left, Mahado headed back to the Royal Bedchambers. His mind turned over the problem of the spell and what type it might have been to cause such an effect but he continued to come up with nothing.

He had a suspicion he would need to ask the Magician of Dark Chaos for help. He had no doubts the Magician would have an answer for him but Mahado was afraid to find out what that answer was going to cost him. He just hoped it wasn’t going to involve him being tied to a bed again.

As he strode down the hall, the sound of Seth shouting from a room off to his right caught his attention.

_Oh, Ra— now what?_

Running to the open door, he found Shada quickly backing up toward him. Looking past Shada, Mahado saw Mana holding Seth as if he were a cat; her arms wrapped around the Priest’s chest as she swung him back and forth. She was grinning with delight while Seth looking about as thrilled as a cat would, his face slowly turning a deep red. His headdress slid forward, covering his eyes, as he began slipping through Mana’s embrace.

Mahado groaned as he felt the magic of a summoning fill the room and noticed Seth's smirk as he shoved the headdress back up—but even Seth was surprised by what appeared next to Mana.

The Blue Eyes White Dragon was all rounded edges and soft curves, its eyes a wide and babyish blue and from nose to tail was now no bigger than its master was. As it opened its mouth to issue a mighty, bone-rattling, roar, the Blue Eyes suddenly became aware of its condition and stared at its master in shock just as Mana let out an ear-piercing shriek of delight.

“Ahhh! It’s so cute!” she screamed. She dropped Seth and grabbed the stunned dragon.

“My Blue Eyes!” Seth shouted from the floor as Mana danced around him, The Blue Eyes looked more than a little freaked by its current predicament as it was crushed in Mana‘s embrace.

“MANA!” Mahado shouted as he rushed passed Shada. “Put the dragon down!”

Startled, the girl stopped to ask, “What?”

“I said put the dragon down!”

“But he’s so cute!” The dragon stared straight ahead and tried to remain as still as possible so not to attract any more attention towards itself.

Taking a deep breath in an attempt to control the unusual urge to throttle his student, Mahado said, “Mana, give the dragon to Seth.”

“But…”

Stepping up to the girl and crossing his arms, Mahado stated, “It’s not your dragon, Mana. Give it back to Seth.”

Pouting, she handed the dragon over to Seth who immediately gathered the poor thing up in his arms. As he walked to the other side of the room—the still stunned dragon resting its head on his shoulders, its eyes as wide as saucers—he said, “There, there, Blue Eyes. I’ll protect you from the mean old girl.”

As Mahado grabbed his head to knot his fingers in his hair in frustration, another feminine shriek echoed down the hall. Realizing it was Isis screaming this time; Mahado turned and ran from the room.

He quickly spotted Isis standing just outside the Royal Bed Chambers. She held her hands to her face and her eyes were round and dazed looking as she faced into the room. Reaching her side, Mahado looked at what she was looking at.

Inside the room Atemu and Bakura were doing a dance on the bed and singing some nonsense about flowers and raindrops while wearing absolutely nothing at all.

Mahado sighed. “It’s best not to hold it in, Isis," he said. "You’ll just hurt yourself if you do.”

Isis burst into laughter and collapsed against the doorframe. Leaving the Priestess where she was, Mahado stepped up to the two naked dancers to ask, “Where’s the Chief Vizier?”

Without missing a step of the dance, which seemed to include a move that involve each dancer turning away from the other to bend over and shake their bare ass at their partner as they sang, they each waved an arm off toward a spot behind and to the right of Mahado.

Turning, Mahado found the Chief Vizier looking more than a little confused as he was held in place by a just as confused miniature version of Osiris the Sky Dragon who was wrapped around the arm of both the Vizier and the chair. Shaking his head, Mahado stepped over and carefully unwound the serpentine dragon from Shimon and the chair before gathering it in his arms. The dragon leaned back to look up at Mahado, banging the top of it’s head against Mahado’s chest, as it chirped what sounded like a question. Mahado, not having a clue what the dragon was asking, rubbed the dragon reassuringly under the chin which resulted in Osiris suddenly collapsing into a boneless, liquid, purring mass of red and black.

Quickly catching the loops of the dragon’s body that were slipping out of his arms, Mahado looked back at Isis, who had laughed so hard she was now kneeling in the doorway and hyperventilating. Before he could walk over to check on the helpless Priestess, Shada and Seth—who still had the Blue Eyes in his arms—appeared beside her. Seth glanced at Isis and opened his mouth to speak, when he caught sight of Atemu and Bakura.

“What the fuck?” he said.

Isis looked at him in surprise and burst out into more laughter, laughter Atemu and Bakura joined in on as Shada and Seth watched the spectacle before them in stunned silence.

Seriously tempted to knock himself out by banging his head against a wall, Mahado instead turned to the Chief Vizier to say, “It may be best to cancel all of the Pharaoh’s appearances for the time being.”

Slowly walking away, Shimon muttered, “I don’t see that as a problem. Good day, Mahado.”

As he stepped over to the bed, Bakura grinned at him and asked, “Gonna tie me to the bed now, Priest?” Throwing his arms out to display all his naked glory the thief added, “I mean really—how much easier can it get than this?”

Not having a better idea Mahado tossed the Sky Dragon at him and said sharply, “Get dressed. Now.” Bakura fell backwards as the dragon hit him in the chest; landed in a heap with a squirming dragon in his arms.

Atemu looked down at the thief and the dragon and said reasonably, “I think you pissed him off, Bakura.”

“Oh shut the fuck up. And would you get this thing off me?” Bakura yelled only to have Osiris suddenly pin him down and loom over his face to hiss at him.

Atemu smirked. “I think you’ve pissed off Osiris now too.”

“Fuck.” Bakura muttered in annoyance.

Reaching down Atemu pulled the dragon off the thief and, looking a moment at Mahado as he let Osiris drape itself over his bare shoulders, said, “We are yours to command.” Atemu glanced toward the group at the door before turning back to add apologetically, “Since you seem to be the only one able to function properly right now.”

As Mahado watched Pharaoh kick the thief into action before gathering up his clothes, Mahado thought ruefully, _If this keeps up for much longer I won’t be_.


	3. Chapter 3

Mahado was amazed when he finally managed to get the three cursed men to the meeting room without one of them killing the other.

Surprisingly it was Osiris who was the instigator this time. Obviously still annoyed with Bakura, the Sky Dragon strategically wrapped itself around Pharaoh’s waist as they headed for the meeting room and was able to tangle its tail in the Thief King’s legs; sending the man staggering into Seth. Not reacting well to losing his balance while holding his precious Blue Eyes, Seth turned with a murderous look that only seemed to goad the thief on.

With a smirk the thief reached out and started poking Seth in the shoulder, causing a growl to issue from the Priest.

Realizing things were about to go from bad to worse, Mahado made a grab for the two antagonists only to have them scatter out of the group of startled Priests surrounding them. Turning toward Pharaoh, he found the god monster looking back at him with a smug expression on its face where it rested innocently on Pharaoh’s shoulder.

“Don’t think you can fool me with that look.” Mahado snapped at the Sky Dragon, getting an odd look from his Pharaoh.

“Are you all right Mahado?” Atemu asked carefully.

Before he could answer, Mahado heard Bakura shout insanely, “Tag, you’re it!”

Turning to Karim, who had joined the group as they had left the Royal Bedchambers, Mahado instructed, “Please escort Pharaoh to the Temple. I will take care of those two.”

As Karim nodded, both Mana and Atemu shouted in unison, “I can help!” Turning toward each other in surprise, they both began to snicker in amusement.

Shaking his head, Mahado responded, “I need you both together and at the Temple.” _That way I know where you are_ , Mahado added silently. Seeing Mana ready to protest he pointed a finger at his student. “No arguments, Mana. You’re still in trouble for setting Seth off earlier.”

Pouting, Mana pleaded, “But I was only trying to help.” Smiling brightly she added, “I made sure he didn‘t get far, didn‘t I?”

Atemu looked up at her curiously. “How did you manage that, Mana?”

As Mana leaned down to whisper her answer, Mahado edged over to Karim and muttered in a low undertone, “Just get them to Akunadin. I don’t care how you do it, just don‘t use any magic on Pharaoh.” Glancing at the now giggling pair he added, “Feel free to use magic on Mana however.”

“I will,” Karim assured him.

Heading down the hall he had heard the shout come from, Mahado found Seth’s Blue Eyes sitting on a bench around the corner; head cocked to the side as it watched him approach. Mahado sighed. He had a suspicion Seth had decided he needed his hands free so he could strangle the thief and had told the dragon to stay put.

Reaching down, Mahado lifted the dragon up; letting it settle on his shoulder as he looked down the hallway that intersected the one he stood in. Turning to the Blue Eyes Mahado asked, “You wouldn’t happen to know where they went; would you?”

The dragon seemed to think about it a moment before stretching its head out under Mahado’s chin to let out a happy warbling sound. Pushing the dragon’s head out of the way so he could turn his own head, Mahado headed down the hall to his left.

Eventually they came to a small room. Leaning in, Mahado heard a noise inside an urn set along the wall. Stepping up to it to look down, he found the Thief King sprawled at the bottom looking annoyed.

“Hey! Go away.” A hungry grin suddenly flashed across his face. “Unless you’re planning on joining me, priest.” he added in a low, surprisingly sexy, voice.

Mahado just started at the thief a moment. _A look like that has no place on someone who looks like you do right now, Bakura_ , he thought.

“What are you doing?” Mahado finally asked even though he really didn’t want to know.

“Oh, I don‘t know, making a beaded collar for Pharaoh?” The Thief shook his head, brown eyes rolling in irritation. “Idiot.” he muttered under his breath as he crossed his arms.

Mahado pinched the bridge of his nose as his head began to pound. Deciding the best thing was just to leave the thief where he was, Mahado tapped the rim of the urn and stated firmly, “Blue- Eyes White Dragon.”

The dragon pulled its head back slightly to look at him curiously before climbing carefully down his arm to perch itself on the rim. Mahado could just see Bakura’s eyes widen in surprise as the dragon stuck its head into the urn for a closer look at the thief.

“You’re not serious, are you?” Bakura asked furiously, his voice echoing slightly in the urn. “There is no way I am staying in here with that thing watching me!”

Mahado turned to the dragon as it popped its head back up at the thief’s outburst. The dragon gave him the same annoyed look the thief had as he ordered the dragon, “Don’t let him out of there; understand?”

“Oh, you have definitely lost it priest.” Bakura said with a snort of amusement. The Blue Eyes shot him a glare then turned back to Mahado, giving the priest a sharp yip in acknowledgement.

At least Mahado assumed it was a yip of acknowledgement.

“Forget this,” Bakura muttered as he began to gather himself to stand. The Blue Eyes growled, causing Bakura to growl back, “As if you’ll be able to stop me.”

In response the dragon opened its mouth and hit the thief with a lightening attack. Mahado heard Bakura drop to the bottom of the urn as he let out a string of curses. Settling back on its haunches, the dragon gave Mahado a satisfied look.

Patting the dragon on the head, Mahado said to the thief, “Are you going to stay put now, Bakura?” He got a surly “Yes” in response.

Quickly exiting the room, ignoring the sounds of Bakura and the dragon muttering at each other behind him, Mahado headed back the way he had come. Figuring Seth had gone down the opposite hall from the one he was now in Mahado hoped he would not be spending the day trying to track down the crafty High Priest. He was almost tempted to cast a find spell but decided that might be too dangerous. There was no way to tell what would happen to the three transformed men if another spell was added into the mix.

Until he knew what spell had been used on them, he was left having to deal with things the old fashion way.

Realizing he was in the hall the Palace’s magical library was attached to, Mahado had a sinking feeling he knew where Seth had gone. Cautiously approaching the entrance to the library Mahado could just hear the High Priest’s altered voice stumbling over the words to a binding spell.

_Ra damn it!_

Deciding he had had enough, Mahado moved quickly and shouted, “Seth!”; startling the Priest into silence as he grabbed the spell book off the table. Tossing the book onto another table, Mahado—in one decisive motion—grabbed Seth around the waist with one arm, covered the Priest’s mouth with his free hand, and marched out of the room.

Carrying the trashing Priest back to the room Bakura was in, Mahado stuck his head in to yelled, “Blue Eyes; get him moving!” Not waiting to see how the dragon was going to do that, but able to hear the Blue Eyes was getting the job done by Bakura’s profuse swearing, Mahado knew he was going to have to fix this before the end of the day if he wanted to stay sane. As he marched down the hall he was not surprised to find himself being passed by the Thief King; who was running full out as the dragon herded him along with precisely placed lightening attacks.

Hearing Seth’s muffled giggles at the sight Mahado found himself rolling his eyes. Maybe it was already too late to save his sanity.

Entering the meeting room Mahado found Bakura scrambling onto a chair set against the wall as the Blue Eyes landed on the floor in front of it, its tail whipping back and forth as it grumbled at the thief. Bakura turned and started yelling at the dragon while the Pharaoh, sitting cross-legged in the chair next to the thief, watched the scene with a grin on his face.

Dropping Seto down next to his dragon Mahado turned to Akunadin, but was surprised by the angry look he found on the Guardian’s face as he stared at the thief.

“What is he doing here?” Akunadin said with disgust.

Caught off guard by the question, Mahado answered plainly. “I need to keep the three of them together until I know more about this spell.”

“That is not your decision to make. He belongs in the dungeons, not in Pharaoh’s divine company; that is a standing order where he is concerned.” Akunadin stated harshly as he stepped up to Mahado. “And you have no right dropping the High Priest on the floor like that, Mahado!”

Mahado frowned and found himself reigning in a rising temper. “The Pharaoh’s safety is my responsibility,” he managed to say through clenched teeth.

Before he could continue, Akunadin snapped, “Not any longer. Karim!” Surprised, the holder of the Millennium Scales stepped forward as Mana jumped to Mahado’s defense.

“You can’t do this! My teacher…”

“Mana!” Mahado shouted, effectively silencing her.

Giving the startled girl a look, Akunadin said firmly, “With the High Priest and Pharaoh in the condition that they are in, I am now in charge.”

“No, you are not, Guardian.” Pharaoh said clearly. Slipping out of his chair by rolling over the edge of the seat on his stomach till his feet could reach the floor; Pharaoh stepped over to Akunadin and drew himself up to his full height, which was not very impressive since he now only came up to just above Akunadin’s knees. However, the change had not affected his ability to give a frightening glare—a look he had been practicing ever since he actually was a child—as he stated in a low dangerous voice, “Mahado was chosen by the Ring and that cannot be changed, Lord Akunadin. My safety will remain in his care until I say otherwise. Am I clear?” He stared at the senior Priest until Akunadin nodded and stepped back, his head bowed.

Pharaoh regarded him a few moments with narrowed eyes before turning his head to look up at Mahado. Atemu’s face was as stern as it could be under the circumstances though Mahado could just make out a glimmer of humor in the crimson eyes as Pharaoh said to him, “And Lord Akunadin was correct, Mahado; you should not have dropped Seth on his ass like that.”

Bowing his own head, unexpectedly amused by the phrasing of the rebuke, Mahado answered, “Forgive me, my Pharaoh.” Recognizing that he had indeed lost control, Mahado turned to apologize to Seth. He found the High Priest had picked up his Blue Eyes again and was watching the exchange with a self satisfied smirk on his face. The tall blue headdress was gone—Mahado vaguely remembered it went flying when he had grabbed the Priest—and Seth’s brown hair was now sticking up in all directions; combined with the expression on his face he appeared to Mahado as if he was channeling the god of chaos he was named after. He had no doubt Seth was going to get him back before the day was done.

“My apologies, Seth. My actions were inexcusable; please forgive me.”

Seth’s response was a non- committal, “Hn.”

Yes; Seth was definitely going to get him later.

Sighing, he shifted his attention back to Atemu, who had crossed his arms and was regarding the Guardian with a questioning look. “Do you have any insight into what has happened to us, Akunadin?”

The Guardian seemed startled by the question but quickly shook his head. “No, my Pharaoh. This is something beyond my experience.”

A cute frown scrunched Pharaoh’s face a moment before he asked, “Do you have a suggestion as to what we should do?”

“A few, though some research is necessary.” Akunadin regarded Mahado a moment before he continued thoughtfully, “This may simply be a prank spell designed to distract us from an attack from our enemies.” Turning back to Pharaoh, the Guardian said firmly, “It may be wise for us to strengthen our defenses. Will you allow me to send some of your Priests to secure the kingdom?”

Atemu considered the suggestion. Nodding he said, “Your suggestion is a wise one. You have my permission.” Pharaoh looked up at Mahado as Akunadin began issuing his orders. “Do you have an idea, Mahado?”

Mahado felt himself flush slightly. “I would like permission to go to the Magician’s Training Grounds to speak with the Magician of Black Chaos.” He shrugged. “This seems like a spell he would enjoy casting.”

Atemu snickered. “Yes, it does.” He gave a sharp nod. “You have my permission. We will be safe here under Lord Akunadin’s protection. I assume that is the real reason you brought us here?”

Mahado nodded. “Yes, my Pharaoh.”

“Wait, you’re leaving us with him?” Bakura looked at him in astonishment. “You have lost it!”

Atemu managed to grin in a way that instantly worried Mahado. “Don’t worry Bakura; as long as you are here you are under my protection.”

Mahado could tell from the look on the thief’s face the grin worried him as well.

Turning, Mahado came to the conclusion that it was best he not know how Atemu was planning to protect the Thief King from Akunadin; especially after seeing the matching grin that appeared on Seth’s face.

As he headed for the Royal Stables Mahado momentarily entertained the thought of just grabbing a horse, pointing it in a random direction, and riding as far away as he could.

He instantly tossed that idea. With the way his luck was going he’d probably end up with a possessed horse with an attitude.

Mahado sighed. He could do without that today.


	4. Chapter 4

The ride to the Training Grounds did absolutely nothing to sooth Mahado’s headache. Thinking over what had happened in the Meeting Room had not helped either.

He had not been entirely surprised by Akunadin making a move to replace him. Mahado had failed to protect Pharaoh but he could not understand the anger the Priest had directed at him. He had expected disappointment and a forbearing reprimand not outright fury and dismissal he had received.

That was not like Akunadin.

Still, he supposed that the situation was strange enough that everyone was going to react a bit out of character. It was something he would have to worry about later. He had a more immediate problem to deal with.

Slipping off his horse, Mahado stepped into the cool darkness of the entrance to the Training Grounds with a feeling of trepidation. Calling the Magician of Black Chaos was always a dangerous thing to do in battle but even more so when the magic user could interact with his summoner.

The problem in his case was the fact Chaos had more than a passing interest in him. He had discovered that when Chaos had tied him to a bed as bait to catch a demon. Nothing had happened but Mahado still wasn’t sure how Chaos had convinced him to strip for that.

It wouldn’t have made any difference to the demon whether he was naked or not.

Striding through the corridor Mahado tried to think of what he wanted to ask Chaos before Chaos talked him into doing something like that again but his headache was making it difficult. All he really wanted to do was find a dark corner and sleep it off but that was not an option.

The sooner he called Chaos, the sooner he could get this over with.

Stepping onto the bridge that crossed the abyss at the center of the Grounds, he stopped and called out, “I summon the Magician of Black Chaos!”

Mahado knew he was in trouble when the magician appeared not in his ceremonial armor, but in casual loose fitting clothes.

“Mahado,” the magician stated, a slight smirk pulling at his lips.

_Oh damn…_

Getting straight to the point in hopes of distracting Chaos from what he was obviously thinking, Mahado said clearly, “There is a problem at the Palace. Someone has cast a spell that has affected Pharaoh and I need help figuring out a counter spell.”

Chaos stepped closer and Mahado had to resist the urge to back away when he caught sight of the hungry gleam in Chaos’s eyes. “What spell was cast?” Chaos casually asked.

Mahado shook his head. “I’m not sure. The spell changed Pharaoh, the High Priest and the Thief King into children, though they still retain some of their adult personality. I am sure that is not what the spell was intended to do.”

Giving Mahado a curious look, Chaos asked, “The Thief King? Why would this spell have affected him?”

“He was hiding in the room when the spell was cast.” Mahado shrugged. “That is why I believe the spell did not function the way it should have. It changed when it had to affect three people instead of just two.”

Chaos gave Mahado a thoughtful nod. “I would say that is a good assessment. I take it you do not know who cast the spell since you are unsure how to counter it?”

Grimacing, Mahado said, “No, I don’t. They somehow managed to get past the guards last night. I am guessing a memory erasing spell was cast directly on the guards. Bakura was the only one who remembers anything.”

“Pharaoh and Seth have no memory of what happened?”

A sigh slipped out of Mahado. He knew what he was about to say would greatly amuse Chaos. “According to Bakura, Pharaoh and the High Priest were asleep when the spell was cast.”

Chaos chuckled. “Together?” he asked.

“Yes,” Mahado affirmed reluctantly.

“Fucked themselves senseless huh?” Chaos continued with a grin.

“Yes,” Mahado answered sharply.

Laughing for a moment, Chaos finally said, “Yes, that would be only reason Seth would ignore someone threatening Pharaoh.” Shaking his head Chaos added, “Still, I would think a simple reversal spell would solve this.”

Annoyed, Mahado muttered, “I can’t just go and cast a counter spell without knowing what the original spell was, Chaos!”

Looking at Mahado with a fierce, focused, look, Chaos replied, “You have more than enough power to just fix this. Why are you even hesitating?”

Angry now, Mahado found himself shouting, “I will not let the power of the Ring loose on Pharaoh! You know that!”

Surprisingly Chaos simply sighed. “Yes, I do know that; I just don’t like the fact you put yourself at risk by not utilizing your Item to its full extent.” Suddenly smirking, Chaos added, “Still Mahado, you know what you have to do if you will not use the Ring, you’re just afraid to admit it.”

Irritably, Mahado snapped, “If I knew that, I wouldn’t have…” His voice trailed off as he stared at the hungry look on Chaos’s face and realized the answer to his problem.

Staring at Chaos, Mahado said without thinking-

“Oh. Fuck.”

“Exactly,” Chaos purred in amusement. 

* * *

 

Chaos found the ride back to the Palace entertaining to say the least. He had admired the young magician for quite some time so having the opportunity to be sitting behind Mahado with his arms wrapped around the magician’s waist and his body pressed against his back was one to be savored.

And the anticipation of the spell Mahado was going to have to cast with his help was only making the ride more enjoyable.

A little sex magic always put Chaos in a good mood especially when it was with someone like Mahado.

However, Chaos was also quite aware of how tense Mahado was. He knew a lot of the tension was caused by his close proximity but not all of it. He wondered exactly what had happened at the Palace.

Eventually Chaos had to reluctantly let go of Mahado when they finally stopped and followed him from the stables to the Palace. Chaos looked around once they stepped inside, taking in the slightly subdued atmosphere that seemed to permeate the building. As they reached the hall the Priests used in the Palace complex, Chaos sensed a change that indicated a higher level of energy.

And from the rising tension he sensed from Mahado, Chaos assumed they were approaching the source of his stress.

Reaching the meeting room, Chaos was surprised to see the Holder of the Millennium Tauk sitting on the floor looking calmly at the empty space directly before her.

Carefully approaching the Priestess, Mahado knelt down in front of her to say gently, “Isis?”

“Yes?” she answered serenely while continuing to stare straight ahead.

“Where are they?”

“Playing hide and seek in the private quarters.” She gave a soft sigh before adding calmly, “Apparently the winner gets to be on top.”

Curious, Chaos asked, “On top of what?”

“The other two.” she said. “Seth seems determined to win.”

Smirking as he looked at Mahado, who appeared to be having a little trouble breathing, Chaos said, “I like those rules. We should try that sometime, Mahado.”

“Shut up Chaos,” Mahado snapped.

Rising to his feet, Mahado looked around the room a moment before a frown crossed his face. “Where are the others?” he muttered to himself.

Reacting as if the question was directed her way, Isis said absently, “Akunadin has gone to talk to the Chief Vizier and he sent Shada and Karim to guard the borders.”

“What?” Mahado shouted in surprise. Before he could say anything more Chaos heard the High Priest’s voice yelling out, “You’re mine!”

“Fuck,” Mahado hissed as he quickly headed for the sound of running feet. As he ran after the magician Chaos saw a quick flash of bright red disappearing under a covered table as he passed an opened door; causing him to stop to look back.

He saw Mahado come to a halt out of the corner of his eye as he carefully approached the table. Crouching down, he quickly grabbed the cloth and flipped it back.

And found Osiris looking up at him in surprise. Not sure what to do about this, he was unable to react fast enough when the dragon made a break for it and leapt into the air.

Mahado however was prepared for that. Grabbing Osiris by the tail, he yanked the surprised God Monster out of the air and wrapped his arms around the started dragon. The god monster twisted its head around to look at Mahado as the magician growled, “Try that again and I’ll tie you in a knot around a chair arm, understand?”

Looking sufficiently cowed, Osiris let its head fall to the side with a sigh. Turning, Mahado marched out of the room as he shifted his hold on the dragon to his left side—the dragon hanging down from his arm like a limp rag—and headed back down the hall.

As they passed a closed door the dragon suddenly perked up with a small chirp. Stepping up to the door, Mahado pushed it open and Chaos could just make out Seth’s Blue Eyes sitting on an ebony chest. It seemed happy to see them.

Setting the god monster down next to the High Priest‘s favorite monster, Mahado stated firmly to the two dragons as he pointed a finger at them, “Stay put or else.”

As Mahado headed for the hall, Chaos was amused when the two dragons looked at each other and rolled their eyes.

Hearing a scuffle ahead of them, the two magic users cautiously edged up to the room the sounds were coming from. It took Chaos a moment to figure out what was going on but when he did he burst out with laughter.

Mahado just burst.

“Seth! You are not going to screw Bakura IN MY ROOM!” the magician shouted.

As the High Priest twisted to glare at Mahado and the thief shouted, “Ra damn it! I’ve been waiting for a good fuck all day! Shit!” and Pharaoh looked out from under the tunic he had pulled halfway off over his head, Chaos managed to point out through his laughter, “Well, you know he’s going to have to eventually, Mahado.”

“Shut up Chaos!” Mahado yelled as the three spellbound men perked up at Chaos’s comment.

Chaos watched Mahado grab his head, hands tangling in his hair as he let out a sound of frustration. Chaos grinned at the young magician’s discomfort as he heard Pharaoh call out, “Chaos! What are you…” Pharaoh’s voice trailed off when he glanced over at Mahado.

“Are you all right, Mahado?” Atemu asked carefully.

“I think his brain just exploded my Pharaoh,” Chaos answered and smirked at the glare Mahado gave him.

“Ah, interesting!” the white haired thief exclaimed from his position under the High Priest. Narrowing his eyes slightly he took a closer look at Mahado before turning his gaze to Chaos to say, “Though a little blood would be even more interesting.”

“Shut up Bakura!” Mahado shouted.

Atemu gave Mahado a concerned look. “Are you sure you’re going to be all right?”

Amused, but realizing Mahado had reached his limit, Chaos grabbed Mahado’s arm and dragged him away. “We’re working on that.”

Pulling the fuming magician along until he was able to find an empty room, Chaos decided it was time to try and relieve some of Mahado’s stress. Shoving Mahado into the room, Chaos quickly tossed his shirt aside and turned suddenly enough to catch Mahado off-guard. He grabbed Mahado’s chin and pushed him against the wall before he could react then kissed him soundly. For a moment Mahado’s anger and frustration continued to burn before it slowly released into the kiss. Pulling back, Chaos murmured, repeating the old argument as he kissed Mahado along the line of his chin and down the muscles on his neck, “You have the power to fix this. You don’t actually need to do it this way, you know.”

“You know I can’t let that power loose, Chaos.” Mahado’s voice sighed as his breathing became rougher. “I just wish I could figure out who did this.”

“Someone of power who has access to Pharaoh.” Chaos moved closer, wrapping an arm around Mahado’s waist as his lips moved up to Mahado’s ear; smiling slightly when the magician tilted his head to give Chaos better access.

“No one saw anyone.”

“Only someone who knows the ways of your guards could have passed them so easily,” Chaos said before slipping his tongue into Mahado’s ear, causing a shudder to shake the magician in his arms. Mahado twisted his head to meet Chaos’s lips in a surprisingly hungry and passionate kiss before pulling back to breathe, “Only the Priest have…”

Mahado’s eyes snapped wide open as his whole body froze. Startled, Chaos pulled back slightly, loosening his hold on Mahado as he asked, “Mahado?”

For a moment Mahado stared unseeing at Chaos before his eyes suddenly focused and he twisted around, breaking into a run.

“Shadow Ghoul! Protect the Pharaoh!” he shouted.


	5. Chapter 5

Mahado ran into the hall, a little disoriented and surprised at how far he had allowed Chaos to drag him, and quickly swung back into his room. Inside he found his Shadow Ghoul taking a defensive position between a surprised Atemu and Akunadin.

Taking a step away from the monster in front of him Akunadin swung around, a scowl on his face, just as Chaos stepped in the room. After looking at the shirtless magician a moment Akunadin turned his gaze on Mahado; his single eye narrowing. “You left Pharaoh alone to go off with that thing?” Akunadin shouted. “What were you thinking, Mahado?”

Mahado stared at Akunadin. Now that he was in the room, he was trying to figure out exactly what he was thinking. Something in what Chaos said had fallen into place in his mind but he was having a little trouble accepting the line of thought that had come out.

Only someone close to Pharaoh and someone who knew the ways of his guards the magician had said. However, there was more to it than that. It also had to be someone Seth trusted as well. Otherwise, he would have awakened as soon as someone was close to the bed no matter what condition he was in.

But why did he assume it was Akunadin who had cast the spell?

A little confused by his thoughts, Mahado continued to stare as Akunadin took a step towards him, his face full of anger as he raised a hand. Reacting automatically to the gesture Mahado made a sharp downward gesture and shouted, “Spellbinding Circle!”

Caught by surprise, Akunadin was locked in place as the spell snapped around him. Mahado distantly heard Pharaoh and Seth shout in protest but he ignored them all as he watched Akunadin’s expression shift. Power began to shimmer around the elder Priest, power that was dark and stained, and Mahado took a step back in shock, as Akunadin yelled in a voice not his own, “Remove Trap!”

As the binding spell shattered, the Thief King screamed, “That’s the voice! That’s the voice that cast the Ra damned spell!”

“Chaos, protect the Pharaoh!” Mahado shouted as Akunadin turned toward Bakura with a snarl. Deciding it was quicker to physically distract the Priest than to try another spell, Mahado jumped forward, grabbing a fistful of Akunadin’s robes to yank him off balance.

The elder Priest proved to be more difficult to move than Mahado expected. Still, he was able to pull Akunadin’s aim away from the three spellbound men as Chaos slipped behind the Shadow Ghoul. A powerful bolt of magic from Akunadin blew a chunk of the wall out as Mahado finally managed to turn the priest around.

Looking into the Priest’s one good eye, Mahado noticed a coating of black liquid roiling across the iris as Akunadin suddenly slammed him into the nearest wall. Reaching up with one hand to grab at Akunadin’s wrists as the Priest began throttling him in an amazingly strong grip, Mahado covered the infected eye with his other hand and managed to force out a spell to restore vision before his breath was cut off.

Akunadin staggered back, his hands flying to his face as he dropped to his knees with a cry. A black mist slipped out from between his fingers as Mahado fell to the floor, gasping for air.

As the mist swirled around Akunadin, Mahado gestured to Chaos before he moved too close. “Get them out.” he managed to force out of his raw throat. Seeing the protest in Chaos’s eyes Mahado shouted desperately, “Now, Chaos!”

As Chaos herded the three out, Mahado carefully approached the moaning Priest. The mist was now slipping back through the fingers that covered the Millennium Eye as Mahado crouched down before Akunadin.

Suddenly straightening up, Akunadin let his hands drop. “What?’ He glanced around a moment, his remaining eye clear and his face puzzled. “Why am I…?” Suddenly focusing on Mahado, he asked. “What happened?”

Mahado watched the last of the mist disappear into the shadows of the Millennium Eye. “You don’t remember?” he asked, his voice rough. The truth of what might be happening was unfortunately becoming clear to Mahado.

He recognized that power. It was the same as what he had sealed within the Millennium Ring because it was too dangerous to be used.

“Remember what?” Akunadin responded firmly, the frown returning. He glanced around once more as he muttered, “Why am I in your room…” The priest’s voice trailed off when he found the Shadow Ghoul watching him closely. “Mahado?”

“You are the one who cast the spell on Pharaoh.” Mahado answered slowly.

Akunadin’s head snapped around as he protested loudly, “Impossible!” But Mahado could not miss the look of uncertainly that flashed across the elder Priest’s face.

Opening his mouth to speak, Mahado froze as the power began to shimmer around Akunadin once again. Gasping, Akunadin whispered, “No, not you again…” just as the blackness spread out to his good eye, covering it completely. Mahado scrambled to his feet, shouting the spell that filled his head, hoping his guess about the magic was correct.

Otherwise, the spell would kill Akunadin instantly.

Gathering the power he had summoned he extended his arms out before him, cupping his hands to sent the magic out to wrap itself around Akunadin. The Priest spread his own hands out, chanting words that were old and dark, words that caused Mahado to cringe away instinctively though he forced himself to stand firm and ignored the urge to run.

The opposing spells met and clashed in the center of the room, flashing brighter that either man could stand. Mahado could barely see the Shadow Ghoul move, sinking into the floor to begin its attack, but Akunadin made a brief gesture that sent part of his spell behind him to wrap around the monster. The Shadow Ghoul struggled for a moment but could not withstand the pressure of the spell and shattered. Closing his eyes Mahado called out— shivering slightly as the summoning spell that tied him to his monster broke apart—strengthening the spell he cast even as the air began to heat from the conflicting magic. Sweat dripped down his face and his voice began to fail as the spell Akunadin cast forced Mahado back a step.

Then back another.

Finally backing into the wall, Mahado strained to open his eyes and tried to see through the tears that filled his sight as the light from the spells grew even brighter. Akunadin stood; his arms spread wide, his features transformed by the power he had unleashed. The blackness was spreading out from the Priest’s eyes, etching spider web patterns across the wrinkled skin of his face.

Mahado screamed out the last of his strength and brought one hand to his forehead, concentrating his magic down to a single sharp line that suddenly pierced Akunadin’s spell and struck the Millennium Eye, shattering the sinister magic.

Unable to remain on his feet, Mahado slid to the floor and watched in horrid fascination as Akunadin went still and silent; his face creased with pain as the magic spiraled around him, the darkness burning lines of power across his face, as it was force back into the Eye.

As the tainted magic disappeared, fading away into the Millennium Eye, the remnants of the spells flashed one last time, dropping the room into darkness. Blinking quickly to force his eyes to adjust to the change of illumination in the room, Mahado watched Akunadin’s remaining eye close and a soft sigh slipped out just as he crumpled to the floor. Mahado closed his own eyes for a moment as the sound of running feet reached his ears.

He couldn’t wait for this day to end. 

* * *

 

Chaos stood just outside the Royal bedchambers, waiting for Mahado to appear. There had been considerable confusion once the other priests had returned until Mahado had quickly explained to them how Akunadin had been consumed by an evil magic within the Millennium Eye. They were now faced with the problem of what to do with the elder Priest and had, for now, taken him bound by a spell to the dungeons.

Realizing it might be some time before Mahado could return, Chaos turned to look into the room and regarded the momentary calm within.

He had already been forced to banish Atemu and Seth’s monsters once he had returned from Mahado’s room and discovered they had decided it would be fun to have the dragons fetch them sweets before using them to chase Bakura around the room. Once that little game had been put to an end with the dragon’s banishment, Atemu had, for some unknown reason, decided it would be a good idea to redecorate his bedchambers while Chaos had stepped out of the room to a word with the Chief Vizier. When Chaos had returned, he found Atemu had convinced Seth and Bakura to paint some obscene graffiti on the walls while he attempted to climb up one of the statues of Horus to draw circles around the hawk-headed god’s eyes.

He managed to get one eye done before Chaos walked in and ordered them into separate corners to contemplate the walls.

He had no idea how Mahado had put up with this.

Figuring it was best to get things set for the spell to change them back, Chaos settled on the floor as he gestured the men from the corners. Amused as the three men walked over and dropped down to sit in a semi- circle before him, Chaos explained, “We have a reversal spell in mind but the problem in casting it will be Mahado.”

“Mahado?” Atemu asked curiously.

Nodding, Chaos explained, “With everything you three have put him through today, I will have a hard time bringing his focus down into casting a spell.”

Bakura snorted and rolled his eyes. “That’s not a problem. Just get him drunk; that’ll loosen him up.”

“I could do that but the possibility he could miscast the spell becomes greater the drunker he is.” Chaos gave Bakura a wicked grin. “I’m sure you wouldn’t want to come back to normal with your favorite appendage the same size it is now, now would you Bakura?”

Bakura gave him an annoyed look.

Continuing, Chaos said, “There is also the problem of the three of you. You all need to be in a similar condition to the one you were in when the original spell was cast. I believe” he pointed at Atemu and Seth, “you two had passed out after a good fuck and you,” he added as he looked at Bakura, “I would guess, were coming down after getting a little pleasure watching these two. You will need to be in that same state of euphoria when Mahado does his work.”

“And how are we supposed to know when we need to be like that?” Seth asked.

“I’m sure you’ll be able to tell by Mahado’s reactions to what I‘m doing to him.”

Atemu raised an eyebrow. “By what you’re doing to him?”

Chaos nodded. “Yes. The reversal spell will require the use of sex magic to be powerful enough to do what we need it to do.”

“We get to watch?” Bakura asked, brightening considerately.

“Of course. We need to be in the same room to cast the counter spell.”

“Does Mahado know this yet Chaos?” Atemu asked; amused.

“Yes, but I’m sure he’s avoiding that thought right now. It shouldn‘t be an issue though. It‘s not as if this will be the first time he’s had to do something like this with an audience.”

“Wait, same state we were in?” Bakura suddenly exclaimed. “Ra damn it, I have to watch them again?”

Chaos shook his head. “No, it’ll be quicker if you all pleasure each other senseless.” Raising a hand as Seth opened his mouth to protest, Chaos added, “One of the reasons the spell misfired was because Bakura resisted. This time he needs to be as out as you two.”

Bakura smirked at Seth and Pharaoh. “I can go for that.”

Pharaoh sighed as he glanced down at his crotch before giving Chaos a bemused look. “I don’t see how we are going to be able to get like that though. I don’t think we can do exactly what we were doing.”

Chaos shrugged. “Be creative. Like I said, you just need to have the same pleasurable feelings going that you had before; you don’t actually have to fuck each other.” Chaos smirked at the three. “Think of it as a challenge to your abilities.” 

* * *

 

Reaching the Royal Bedchambers, Mahado stood just inside the entrance and watched Atemu, Seth and Bakura, naked as the day they were born, climbing into the bed arguing. Stepping up to the still shirtless magician, he asked cautiously, “What are they arguing about?”

“Who gets to do what.” Crossing his arms Chaos leaned over to ask, “Who would have been on top last night?”

“Most likely Seth.” Mahado muttered.

“Right.” Chaos answered then raised his voice to shout, “Pharaoh! You’re in the middle of the bed. You two,” Chaos pointed at Seth and Bakura, “are just going to have to fight it out as to who‘s where.”

Bakura waved a hand energetically in the air. “I’ll be anywhere if Pharaoh gives me a blow job like the one last night!”

“Pharaoh is not giving you a blow job, thief!” Seth yelled indignantly, managing to reach over Atemu to smack Bakura on the back of the head.

Pharaoh twisted around, a surprisingly familiar smirk appearing on his lips. “What, you wouldn’t enjoy watching that, Seth?”

Seth sat back on his heels. “Pharaoh?” he exclaimed, surprise lacing his voice.

Rubbing his head as he scowled at the High Priest, Bakura said, “Trust me, he puts on quite a show.” Bakura smirked. “Though I‘m sure you all ready know that.”

Mahado rolled his eyes in exasperation as he turned away. _I did not need to hear that_. He found Chaos gazing at him, a silent mixture of concern and amusement visible in his eyes.

“That’s just wrong.” Mahado said in an undertone as he nodded to the three on the bed.

“You have three sex-crazed adult males over there—do you really think being stuck in a child‘s body is going to slow them down?” Chaos commented as he reached out to strip Mahado of his ornate blue and gold belt. “You could always put a sleep spell on them and see what happens.” Chaos looked thoughtful a moment as he set the belt aside and began stripping the last of his own clothing off. “Or we can just let them loose in the Palace and have them run off all that excess energy.”

Mahado paused in removing his robe to scowl at Chaos. “All right, I accept this is the best idea.” He shook his head as he pulled the robe the rest of the way off, more weary than he imagined possible. “It’s just a little strange,” he said irritably.

“Well it won’t be for long and we do need to do this tonight,” Chaos answered gently. “If we wait much longer they might loose their personalities permanently even if they are changed back.”

Distracted by an odd sound behind him, he was surprised when Chaos caught him by the chin and suddenly smirked at him. “Best not to look Mahado,” he stated clearly.

As the odd sound turned into an interesting moan, Mahado hissed, “Just get my mind off that please.”

The smirk only got deeper as the Magician of Black Chaos leaned in to murmur in his ear, “I‘ll see what I can do.” Mahado found his attention quickly focusing on Chaos as he felt a hand slip over his bare skin, brushing against his hip and rising, circling his waist and slipping down his spine. Chaos moved rhythmically, running soft tickling kisses along the sensitive skin under Mahado’s chin, pressing them closer together and guiding Mahado with one hand resting against the small of his back and the one that had moved to brace his head.

Letting his arms wrap around the firm, lithe body of the magician, Mahado let his fingers tangle in long black hair as their lips met and could feel barriers he had been unaware even existed crumbling under the contact of another’s body responding to his.

Chaos led the dance, swaying slightly to the rising beat of Mahado’s heart, the kiss slow and full of desire. Only moments before Mahado felt as if exhaustion would claim him, but Chaos’s touch aroused him, banishing his weariness and drawing his own magic out to revel in the chance to play.

Mahado closed his eyes, abandoning himself to the sensual, breathing in the smell of exotic spices and the musky scent that seemed part of Chaos, groaning as the hand at his back forced them even closer and the fingers slipped lower, touching intimately.

Gasping, Mahado threw his head back, feeling the wildness of Chaos’s magic rising around him, feeling nips and bites along his shoulder, hot breath sending shivers of desire through a suddenly very willing body.

And Mahado realized all he feared when he was with the magician was the fact Chaos called out to the wildness in him.

_And that’s exactly what you want from me isn’t it, Chaos. Well, after all that has happened today I’m sure I can give that to you._

As if sensing Mahado’s thinking, Chaos gave a low, deep chuckle and abruptly maneuvered him to the floor, claiming him in a hot passionate kiss as he draped his lean body possessively over him.

Arching into the contact, moaning as Chaos shifted to leave a fiery trail of marks across his chest, Mahado made one unexpected mistake.

Opening his eyes as he reached out to grab Chaos’s head to lead him to a few places that wanted more attention from the talented mouth marking him, Mahado found himself being stared at over the edge of the bed behind him by three sets of wide, sparkling, and obviously very fascinated, eyes.

_Oh Ra…_


	6. Chapter 6

Chaos felt Mahado freeze and glanced up just as Pharaoh stated breathlessly, “Don’t stop!”

Managing not to laugh at the three dazed and lust filled faces watching them, he pressed his weight down against Mahado, grinding their growing arousals together, generating delicious friction as he took in the glazed look washing over the face of the magician beneath him. He leaned down to nip Mahado on the shoulder, focusing a moment on pulling the Priest’s lost attention back to what they were doing.

As Mahado once again began to move under him, Chaos glancing up in time to see Atemu flash a suddenly wicked grin as he grabbed Seth and pulled the Priest’s head down for a passionate kiss. At the same time, Atemu reached out a little lower for Bakura, causing the thief to give a startled squeak just as Atemu was pushed into him by the High Priest.

Before he could look away from that, Chaos was surprised when Mahado grabbed him and suddenly flipped him onto his back. Power flared around the magician as his lips pressed against Chaos’s, challenging and rough and Chaos did not hesitate to answer.

* * *

 Giving in to his desires, Mahado decided he would have fun with this as he drew their magic out for the spell. Magic didn’t always have to be a serious thing.

Gathering the energies around them as he deepened the kiss and Chaos began attempting to regain control, Mahado sent a tendril of magic brushing against the magician’s side, directing it until it found a ticklish spot.

Chaos broke the kiss with a huff of laughter then gave a playful growl as he grabbed some magic to return the favor. Only able to withstand a few moments of that torture, curling onto his side on top of the magician as he tried to breathe, Mahado gestured and sent the tendril to tickle Chaos in that one, special spot.

Chaos‘s eyes widened in surprise and lost hold of the magic even as he gasped out, “Ah! Shit!”

Grinned mischievously, Mahado shifted their positions, rolling to put the magician back on top. Letting the tendril that was pleasuring the magician dissipate, he waited for the response.

“You need to keep doing that,” Chaos stated clearly in a low dangerous tone.

“Make me.”

“Oh I intend to, Mahado.” Chaos answered as he drew out even more magic and pressed his body down. Waiting until the magician was poised to attack Mahado sent a wisp of magic between their bodies to curl around Chaos’s arousal.

Chaos stared at Mahado even as his body responded to the touch. “That’s not what I meant!”

Mahado just laughed as Chaos attacked. Using the magic to hold Mahado in place a moment, the magician shifted to take Mahado’s stiff member into his mouth and began running his tongue around the tip and down. Not expecting this type of attack, Mahado found himself defenseless against the magician, spreading his legs wider as he groaned deep in his throat, grabbing Chaos’s head as his body arched up in pleasure, barely noticing the magic holding him letting go.

The magic, no longer held in place by either magician, swirled around the two in delight- circling, spiraling, and growing stronger as the two spell casters moved in rhythm to one another. But as the magic spread out and spilled over the three in the bed Mahado realized, even as Chaos deep throated him pulling a wordless cry of passion from him, that it was too soon for this even though it felt so good.

“Chaos!” Mahado shouted.

* * *

 

Recognizing the unspoken command in the cry, Chaos reluctantly lifted his head and pulled away, letting his tongue swirl briefly at the tip of Mahado’s cock to catch the salty taste of pre-cum, before bringing his hand up to pinch the tip between his thumb and finger. He watched Mahado bite his lower lip as the pleasure building up within him was forced to even out before bending over to nuzzle the hollow of the magician’s throat.

Mahado was panting heavily, his body shimmering with a sheen of sweat and magic. Chaos breathed deeply, taking in the musky smell of sex that filled the air and the sharp lightning tang of the mystical energies Mahado was shaping around them.

This was as intoxicating as life could be.

Reaching out, he cupped the magician’s face in his hands and kissed him, slowly and deliberately, before dropping his head down to rumble, “Do I still need to make you do what I say?”

A low chuckle slipped out. “Yes, you do.” Mahado managed to breathe out. Chaos felt Mahado grab his head one-handed to pull him back and watched as the magician’s eyes became unfocused for just a moment. Eyes suddenly coming back in focus Mahado added with a lazy smirk, “Though you could always do one better.”

Reaching out to the magic and realizing the three transformed men on the bed were beginning to reach the end of whatever they had ended up doing, Chaos nodded and returned the smirk. “Yes, I can.”

He caught the container of oil he had brought to the room just for this purpose and dipped his fingers in, waiting a moment to allow his own body heat to warm it before gently spreading it around Mahado’s entrance. He worked slowly and ritually, letting Mahado relax and adapt to the sensations before slipping a finger in.

Running his other hand lightly over Mahado’s body, leaning down to occasionally touch tight adnominal muscles with his lips, he slipped another finger in, listening closely to Mahado’s groans.

When he heard Mahado gasp and cry out, rising up slightly to push down hard on the fingers within him, Chaos knew he had Mahado where he needed to be.

Removing his fingers and changing their positions one last time, Chaos said as Mahado straddled his hips, ’It is time.”

* * *

Reaching out Mahado gathered the magic around him, letting it move through him as he pressed down, arching with a cry as Chaos filled him. Relying on Chaos’s strength to balance him, he pulled the spell of reversal to his mind- shaping it to the magic and holding it in place as he moved toward completion.

His world narrowed down to the feel of Chaos moving within him, of the magic moving around him, and the sheer pleasure rocking his body as he cried out the spell as he felt Chaos’s hand close around his arousal to stoke him in time with the movements of their bodies.

Screaming the final words of the spell, Mahado came, his body straining and pulsing in release even as he sent the spell crashing over the figures on the bed. His cry joining Mahado’s as he rose up hard in his own release Chaos let go of his magic, giving Mahado the final mystical boost necessary to seal the spell.

Riding the pleasure as long as he could, amazed how anything could feel so good, he finally fell into Chaos‘s embrace. As his heart and body slowly relaxed, he sensed Chaos shift slightly and felt a warm breath against his skin, sending shivers of pleasure through him.

“That’ll teach you not to do as you’re told.” Chaos drawled; his satisfaction clear in his voice.

Mahado laughed.

* * *

For a while Chaos simply held Mahado, enjoying the felt of the magician resting in his arms. Eventually though he pushed himself up to look over at the three sprawled in the bed. The spell had obviously worked since there was little free space now left on the bed.

“Well?” Mahado asked wearily.

Chaos lay back down beside Mahado, propping himself up on one elbow to run a hand absently over Mahado’s intoxicating body as he answered with a quiet laugh, “They look comfortable.”

Mahado rolled his eyes and sighed. “Yes, until they wake up.”

Giving Mahado a sympathetic look as the magician closed his eyes and covered them with his arm, Chaos asked, “You do realize there is one more spell you need to cast, correct?”

“Another one?” Mahado murmured.

Chaos nodded and spoke in a firm even voice, “Yes. You need to wipe the memories of today from everyone’s mind.”

Dropping his arm to give him an incredulous look, Mahado asked, “What?”

“You can’t leave Akunadin imprisoned,” Chaos answered reasonably.

Suddenly sitting up, Mahado said angrily, “He cannot control the Eye!”

Knowing the anger in Mahado‘s voice was directed mostly at himself for not realizing what was happening to the elder Priest, Chaos said carefully, “He has a part to play, Mahado—just as you do.”

Mahado’s eyes narrowed as he regarded Chaos, thoughts quickly flashing across his features. “What do you know, Chaos?” he asked softly, his voice vibrating with possibilities.

Chaos sat up and smiled sadly at the young magician, gently cupping Mahado’s face in his hands, as he answered just as softly, “Even if I understood why I would not tell you, Mahado. I only know this must be done.” He looked deep into hard brown eyes as he added, “You know I speak the truth.”

For a moment resistance flared in those eyes before shifting to weary acceptance.” “I know. I just wish it could be another way.”

Chaos grinned; trying to soften the blow having to cast another spell was to the exhausted magician. “It’s not so bad.” When Mahado gave him an annoyed look he pointed out, “Means you get to be on top.”

Amusement slowly pulled at the corners of Mahado’s lips. “I think I can accept it then.” Sighing, Mahado pushed himself to his feet. “However, we’re going to need to move Bakura.”

“Why?” Chaos questioned as he rose to join Mahado.

“Apparently he was hiding behind the cabinet when this all started. We’ll need to put him back before we cast the spell.”

Stopping beside the bed and looking down at the three naked men in it, a little amazed at the position they had managed to get themselves in, Chaos had to ask, “And how exactly do you intend to get him off Pharaoh?”

Mahado shrugged. “I don’t know. Pull him off, I suppose. Do you have a better idea?”

Chaos laughed. “No, I can’t say anything better is coming to mind.” 

* * *

 

Bakura came to with a start and was immediately aware of two things. His left leg was asleep and the muscles in his back and thighs were oddly sore.

Grumbling to himself he glanced around the edge of the cabinet he was hiding behind he found Pharaoh and his High Priest still passed out on the bed.

 _Damn Pharaoh, damn Priest_.

Rising carefully to his feet, the Thief King silently slipped out of his hiding place and started to sneak out of the room when he had an inexplicable desire to get closer to the bed. As he approached, a grin slipped over his face, the temptation to wake the pair too strong to ignore.

Before he could get very close though, Seth suddenly snapped awake, easily spotting the thief. Bakura started to laugh in amusement as the Priest struggled to disengage himself from Pharaoh.

“Let’s see if you can catch me, Priest!” Bakura suddenly shouted as he made a break for the doors, the naked Priest jumping off the bed and running after him as Pharaoh gave a sleepy ‘Huh?”

* * *

 

Standing just around a corner outside the Royal Bedchamber, Mahado could clearly hear the commotion inside and was not surprised when Bakura flew out of the room laughing crazily.

Mahado was however a little surprised when Seth, yelling obscenities at the thief, ran after him without a stitch on.

Stepping into the hallway, he gestured the startled guards after the pair before looking into the room. Just inside he found a not so awake but just as naked Pharaoh walking out of the room, blinking sleepily at all the commotion. Glancing curiously at Mahado he asked, “Aren’t you going to help him?”

Mahado shook his head. “Seth will catch Bakura or he won’t. I think it best I stay out of the way.” He covered the yawn that followed his statement.

Pharaoh gave Mahado a closer look. “Are you all right, Mahado?”

“Just a little tired, my Pharaoh.” He shrugged. “It was a long night.”

“Well, you have been doing a lot lately. Maybe you should take some time for yourself. I’m sure things can be arranged so you can do so. Just speak to Shimon.” Yawning himself, Pharaoh turned back to his room and said, “For the moment though, could you wait for Seth and let him know I’m going back to sleep? He‘s welcome to join me if he wishes.”

Nodding Mahado responded, “Yes, my Pharaoh.”

Settling his back against the wall Mahado closed his eyes, satisfied that the last spell had worked. He knew he would have to watch Akunadin but it seemed the spell he had cast in the fight with the elder Priest, and the second one with Chaos, had at least sealed that dark magic for now.

Things were back to normal.

Well, almost.

Mahado sighed and rolled his eyes when he heard Bakura shout insanely, “Tag, you’re it!”

_Oh Ra…_

**Author's Note:**

> Yu-Gi-Oh is owned by Kazuki Takahashi. This fanfic was written for entertainment purposes only and no money is being made from it.


End file.
